Need to Know How He Feels
by lesipiratecat
Summary: When a fellow agent confesses where his true interests lies, McGee finally realizes something about a certain Very Special Agent Tony DiNozzo. But will Ned beat McGee to the finish line, where Tony is the prize?


Soooo, this is my first story I'm posting. I've written others but never got around to posting them. Anyway, this one is set towards the end of and after the newest NCIS episode "Need To Know". I'm not entirely sure I spelled Ned's last name right, and I don't think I got all the dialog correct but I'm sure y'all know what I'm writing about.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing NCIS. The characters, episode, and awesomeness that is NCIS belong to CBS, the wonderful Donald Bellisario, and the amazing writers and directors. I lack the genius it takes to own something so wonderful as NCIS hahaha

~~~~~~~~NCIS~~~~~~~~

"_I'm not interested in ANY woman McGee. I'm gay!" Dornegate had blurted to a freaking out McGee._

As McGee drove himself and Agent Dornegate back to NCIS, he thought about the secret his coworker had told him. Now he felt kind of bad for harassing him about losing Ava, the British witness-turned-suspect-turned-escapee-turned-someone-of-noninterest. But in his defense, he had been terrified of Gibbs' wrath. He would get just as much of the blame as Dornegate would. Maybe even more. So he'd lost his cool and started yelling at the newer Agent about letting Ava's attractiveness get to him. That's when the other man had spilled his secret.

McGee wasn't in the least bit homophobic. Now that he wasn't freaking out, he was actually kind of happy that the other man was willing to confide in him.

That is until the other man asked, "So how do you think Agent DiNozzo will feel about it?"

McGee's stomach plummeted but he shrugged, "Happy."

He saw Dornegate's eyes brighten with hope, "Reeeaaally?"

Again McGee's stomach dropped, and he felt his heart quicken. Was that jealousy? No. McGee wasn't gonna go there, "Yah. Less competition."

"Oh," McGee turned his head to look out the window as he smirked.

~~~~~~~~~~NCIS~~~~~~~~~~

The case was finished. Gibbs was off doing Gibbs things while McGee, Tony, Ziva, and Dornegate were finishing their reports.

Normally, McGee would be first one done. But tonight, he was struggling to focus on it. Dornegate was sitting at Tony's desk, subtly flirting with the Senior Field Agent. McGee had tried to get him to sit in Gibbs' chair, the man looking very and understandably hesitant, when Tony spoke.

"McGoo! Are you trying to get the first-time-Probie in trouble?" Dornegate and McGee turned to give Tony a different look. Dornegate's was grateful and pleased; McGee's was somewhere between a glare and a fake smile.

"Come sit over here baby Probie!" Tony smiled welcomingly and motioned with his arm.

Dornegate wasted no time in grabbing a chair from the empty desk next to McGee's and pulling it across to sit next to Tony, close enough to reach the desk but far enough away from Tony to avoid outing himself and making Tony feel awkward.

For the past hour, the two agents had been alternating between doing their work, having paper wad wars with Ziva, and talking about movies, laughing all the while. Dornegate, who was usually a stuttering, shy, and awkward guy, was laying down the moves. They were subtle enough that no one who wasn't looking for them would see them.

Unfortunately for McGee, Tony was too oblivious to notice them. McGee was glaring at his computer without actually seeing it as he listened. He was trying VERY hard not to rush across their bullpen, grab Dornegate, and kick his ass. He kept shifting in his chair, grabbing the sides of his head with his hands to pull his hair, and shaking with the effort his was putting into not exploding.

It really didn't make much sense to McGee; he knew he had no reason to be jealous, but he was. He had to admit that Tony was a good-looking guy. He had admired the man's good looks on more than one occasion. Not to mention, Tony was charming, funny, a hell of an agent, talented, smart- Ah Hell! Timothy McGee was attracted to Tony DiNozzo. What the hell?

Tim's spine straightened quickly as he came to the realization. His entire body jerked uncontrollably and he kicked his desk with his foot.

"Ow!" he gasped.

"You okay McGee?" he heard Ziva call.

He turned to look. Ziva, Tony, and Dornegate were looking at him strangely. He blushed slightly and cleared his throat before he said, "Yah. I'm good. Muscle spasm."

Tony and Dornegate smiled and returned to their conversation. Ziva continued to watch him with her intense gaze. Ziva's eyes darted to Tony's desk and back and her eyes held a silent question. McGee blinked and scrunched his face, nodding slightly, in confirmation. Ziva's eyes widened for a second then she nodded and returned to her paperwork.

McGee attempted to return to his, again distracted by Tony and Dornegate's laughter. About twenty minutes later, Tony stood and moaned as he stretched his arms over his head and leaned back enough to crack his back. Tim looked up and watched with unguarded interest for a moment.

When Tony relaxed to normal he smiled at Dornegate, "Good work little Probie-son. I'll just drop these at Gibbs' desk and we can go on home."

McGee stiffened with shock then shook his head. Of course Tony didn't mean they were leaving together. That would be outrageous. … Right?

"What's wrong with you McStudious?" Tony came to stand in front of McGee, "You're usually done before both me and Ziva."

McGee thought fast, "Headache. I guess my brain is just a little distracted."

Tony smiled sympathetically then moved to his desk. McGee looked back down. After a moment something rattled as it bounced on his desk before a bottle of Ibuprofen landed in his lap.

"Don't take more than two my sick little Probie," Tony ordered gently, "Just enough to take the edge of the pain, but not enough to numb you and keep you from your paperwork."

Slightly touched and confused by Tony's gesture, McGee just smiled up at the Senior Field Agent, "Thanks Tony."

Tony smiled then turned away and collected his things, "Goodnight Zee-vah! Probalicious! Baby Probie," he called and waved his arm around dramatically as he went towards the elevator.

The other three agents waited until Tony was closed behind the doors, then Ziva and Dornegate turned to McGee. He had looked back down but looked up again when he felt their stares.

"What?" he asked them.

Dornegate was the first to respond, "I guess I know where Tony's interests lie."

Tim's brow came together, "Huh?"

"He's right McGee," Ziva spoke, "And you feel the same."

Tim looked quickly away to hide his blush, "I don't know what you guys are talking about."

The other two agents remained silent and shared a look before Dornegate moved to collect his things. He started to leave to go home when he paused and turned back around, "Sorry I tried to move in on your territory Agent McGee. I didn't know."

And with that he left, leaving McGee to look back at him shocked.

He stared after him a long few moments after he left then his eyes moved to Ziva, who was half-smirking, half-smiling sympathetically at him.

McGee pushed it away as he sped to finish his paperwork. Ziva had just stood up to drop hers on Gibbs' desk. He could feel her watching him but he just wanted to go home and forget about the whole day. After a moment, he felt her presence come closer.

He looked up, "Ziva, I really need to get this done," he practically whined, hoping she wouldn't say anything.

He didn't get his wish, "You want Tony. And he wants you. Go get him Tim."

He felt confused, "I … I can't Ziva. It just doesn't- I don't-" he didn't know how to finish.

Ziva's eyes lightened even more, "I know I may not be the best one to say this but…" she leaned forward and placed her hands down on his desk to look at him square-on, "When two people fall in love and both are scared to tell the other, one of them has to find the courage and make the first move. You have a lot of courage McGee. Trust me. I saw what was happening with you earlier. Do not try to deny anything. Find your courage McGee."

McGee was speechless. Ziva looked into his eyes for a few more moments before nodding and walking towards the elevator. His eyes followed her as she pressed the button. A few seconds later, the doors opened and revealed Gibbs. He groaned quietly as he saw Ziva lean closer to Gibbs, probably telling him everything.

He looked back at his computer and finished the last few words before printing out his work. He quickly grabbed it, stapled it, and placed it on Gibbs' desk. He moved to turn off his computer and grabbed his bag, hoping to get away before Gibbs could reprimand him. He was almost clear when he heard Gibbs bark, "McGee."

Tim froze and turned to Gibbs. He was standing not too far away, smiling slightly.

"Yes Boss?"

Gibbs came a little closer and placed a hand on Tim's shoulder, "On Thursdays, Tony goes home and stays there McGee."

Tim looked closer at Gibbs, seeing a knowing gleam in his eyes and smirk. After a moment, Tim spoke, "Rule twelve…"

Gibbs shook his head and smiled a little bigger, "Naaahh. The unspoken rule overrules it in this case. Do what you have to for family. And if I have to accept you and DiNozzo together for this family to be happy, I will."

McGee's smile widened and he nodded once, "I'll do it Boss. Thanks."

Gibbs smiled and turned to his desk. McGee started walking away again as Gibbs called, "Just don't let it interfere with work McGee."

"Got it Boss," McGee called back as he stepped on to the elAvator.

~~~~~~~~~~~NCIS~~~~~~~~~~~

As fast as he could so he wouldn't lose his nerve and just decide to stay home, he rushed through his apartment to freshen up. He brushed his teeth, put on some cologne, and threw on another, better looking outfit. Blue jeans, a red button-up shirt, and his suede jacket. He went down the stairs, taking two or three at a time, and ran out to his car.

When he finally walked into Tony's apartment building, he was focusing on nothing but his newly recognized feelings for his partner. The attractiveness of Tony's body, his enchanting green eyes, his smile that could both lighten a room and speed Tim's heartbeat, his goofiness, his ability as an agent, and so many other things that Tim loved about Tony.

He arrived in front of Tony's door, took a deep breath, and knocked. He heard some shuffling behind the door and a stumble before the door swung open.

Tim felt butterflies as Tony stood before him. He was dressed casually in a pair of jeans and his Ohio State sweatshirt. His hair was slightly ruffled probably from the back of his couch. He smiled warmly, causing Tim's breath to catch, and he leaned his side against the door frame.

Before McGee could speak, Tony spoke gently, "I was wondering when you were gonna show up tonight."

Tim felt his eyes widen, "You did? Why?"

Tony just smiled even wider and raised an eyebrow as he leaned back a bit, "Come on in Tim."

Tim walked past the older man, trying to contain his gasp when his hand brushed against Tony's. He turned around as Tony closed the door and turned around to face him, still smiling.

He leaned back against the door and looked at Tim expectantly.

Tim took a deep breath, trying to decide what to say.

Thankfully Tony saved him, "So Dornegate?"

Again McGee flared with jealousy.

Tony's eyes brightened with victory, "AHA. See? That's why I expected you here tonight."

Tim just looked at him. Tony continued to smirk. Finally McGee bursted.

"Fine! You win Tony. I nearly KILLED that man earlier in a fit of pure jealousy. When he was hitting on you and you guys were laughing, I just wanted to go over there and kick his ass out of NCIS for being so close to you."

Tony wiggled his eyebrows, "Little Timmy McGee was jealous?"

Tim glared, "Of COURSE I was Tony. He was so close, trying so hard. And you-you're so damn gorgeous, how could he not want you? But you were laughing and helping him- it sounded like you were flirting back-or just not stopping him from flirting. And it was KILLING me because I'm so damn attracted to you Tony. I just-"

Tony straightened and suddenly looked very serious, "Kiss me Tim."

Tim tensed with shock and stuttered, "Wh-What?"

Tony took three steps forward so that he was only inches away from McGee. He brought his hand up and placed it gently on the back of McGee's neck. He looked into McGee's deep green eyes and whispered, "Kiss me."

Tim only hesitated for a few more seconds before he grabbed onto Tony's face and met Tony's lips with his. Tony responded immediately, lifting his other hand to the side of McGee's waist and pulling him closer.

When Tim felt Tony's tongue start to run along his bottom lip, he opened his mouth wider, giving them plenty of room for their tongues to battle. Soon, the kiss was so passionate that both men were swaying back and forth, running their hands up and down each other's bodies.

Finally Tim ran out of air and had to pull away slightly, resting his forehead on Tony's, "Wow," he whispered between pants.

Tony smiled, "Yah. Wow."

"I'm guessing. You feel. The same way?" Tim panted.

"Yes Tim. I do."

Tim felt like he would explode with joy, "So what were you doing while you waited for me?"

"Doesn't matter now," quickly Tony pulled Tim's mouth back to his.

Tim gave everything he got and pushed Tony backwards until they bumped into the door. Tony grunted into his mouth, only turning Tim on more. While Tony's hand ran up and down Tim's back and sides, Tim ran his hand down to Tony's hands. He quickly interlaced his fingers with Tony's. After a few more breaths, he forced Tony's hands up by his head, holding Tony down and pressing even farther against him.

Tony and Tim both moaned and gasped as their hard cocks pressed together.

Tony broke the kiss and pulled away, suddenly feeling worried for Tim, "Tim. We can-We can stop-stop here if you want? Have you. Ever been with. A guy?"

Tim layed his head on Tony's shoulder for a moment to catch enough air to gasp, "No. I haven't. But I don't wanna stop. I want you. Now!"

Tim quickly recaptured Tony's mouth. Tony responded, wanting Tim as much as Tim wanted Tony, "Take me. Tim." He gasped between kisses.

Tim started to kiss with a newer energy. He let go of Tony's hands to grasp Tony's cock through his pants.

"Oh God!" Tony gasped into Tim's mouth.

Tim squeezed him again before working at the zipper. He quickly loosened then pulled down Tony's pants to mid-thigh level. His lips never left Tony's as he reached into Tony's boxers to wrap his fingers around Tony's hard-on. Tony moaned and grabbed Tim's ass, making the younger man moan.

Using his whole body, Tony gently pushed off the wall and walked towards the couch. They moved as one, never breaking contact, as Tony removed Tim's jacket. When Tim fell backwards onto the couch, Tony reached one hand out so he wouldn't fall with his whole weight on Tim.

Smiling into the kiss, Tim continued to stroke Tony's cock with one hand while he rubbed up and down Tony's back with the other. Tony felt fingers slip under the frame of his sweatshirt and start to pull. Tony broke the kiss only long enough to pull his sweatshirt over his head and toss it on the floor behind the couch.

As Tony pressed his naked torso back onto Tim, he recaptured the other man's lips. Tim had let go of Tony's cock and was running his fingertips up and down Tony's sides, making the older man shiver with excitement.

Then it was Tim's turn to get shirtless. Tony impatiently grabbed Tim's shirt and started to pull it up. Tim moved up a bit while Tony moved back so he could completely remove Tim's shirt. He broke the kiss so he could look at McGee's naked chest under him.

Tim blushed further in self-consciousness.

"You're so hot Tim," Tony growled earning a smile from Tim.

Tony leaned back down to kiss Tim, placing his hands on either side of Tim's head to give him enough leverage to kiss down Tim's neck. He flicked his tongue out and ran it along Tim's Adam's Apple. Tim moaned. Tony sucked on a few places as he kissed his way down Tim's neck, chest, and stomach. He was forced to stop when he reached Tim's pants.

Tony sat up slightly. He growled as his hand shot to Tim's zipper, "Need off."

Tony wrapped his fingers around Tim's pants and boxers and slowly moved them down. Tim's hard cock sprang out, already starting to leak precome. Tony smiled as Tim's obvious excitement and pulled his pants all the way off.

"Look at you Tim. All hard and leaking for me. Damn you're so sexy," Tony growled sexily.

Tim gasped at Tony's voice. He watched Tony to see what he would do. Tony leaned down slightly and stopped just centimeters over Tim's cock.

"You want me to suck on you don't you Timmy? You want me to suck you hard and make you come. Well, I'll make you come so hard, you'll scream my name Timmy. You want that don't you?"

Tim's eyes darkened at Tony's talk. He moaned as Tony's breath flowed around his painfully hard cock. He nodded quickly.

Tony smirked, "You have to use your words my Tim. What do you want me to do?"

Tim's heart jolted as he realized Tony wanted Tim to talk to him too. Tim did his best as he growled, "I want your mouth around my dick. Suck it hard. Make me come. You know you want to taste me as I scream your name."

To emphasize his point he thrust his dick up a bit until it gently pressed against Tony's lips. Then he layed flat. Tony's eyes glittered at Tim's speech and suddenly he wrapped his mouth around Tim.

Tim gasped, "Yes! Tony!"

Tony smiled as he slowly sucked his way down Tim's shaft then back up. Slowly, up and down, up and down, until Tim was moaning and jerking his hips up uncontrollably. Tony held his hips still as he increased his pace. After several runs up and down, Tony increased his speed again. Then again, adding some work with his tongue. He licked Tim's shaft and the tip. Then he stick his tongue into the slit at the top and sucked harder, causing Tim to moan even louder, "Ohhh Tony!"

Tony then set a very rapid pace, wanting to get Tim over the edge. He quickly sucked up and down Tim's shaft, changing up how deep he took his cock into his mouth. When he felt Tim's body stiffen, he impaled Tim's cock down his throat, ignoring the gag reflex, and sucked as Tim came.

"AHH! TONY!" Tim screamed as he came into Tony. He felt his body convulse several more times as he nearly blacked out from his best climax ever. He realized he was still tightly holding Tony's hair and he let go and relaxed.

Tony finished licking all of Tim's juices before he pulled off Tim's softening dick.

"Mmm Tim," Tony smiled down at the weak man, "You taste so good."

As Tim caught his breath and regained strength, he ran his fingers along Tim's skin, loving the softness. Tim tried to hide it when he caught his strength back. When he was sure Tony was convinced he was still weak, he quickly turned their bodies so that, suddenly, Tim was pinning Tony's back to the couch.

"Woah," Tony gasped in surprise. But when they were settled, and he was staring up at Tim, he smiled and said, "That was hot Tim."

Tim smirked. Then he leaned close to Tony's ear and growled, "I'm not done yet Tony."

Tony shivered in anticipation. Tim quickly captured Tony's lips with his. Then when they were both gasping for air, Tim pulled away to kiss down Tony's neck and chest. He moved right and kissed Tony's nipple, earning a "Mmm." From the man. He opened his mouth and flicked the nipple with his tongue. Tony moaned again and his nipple was hard within seconds.

Tim sucked gently on that nipple before pulling back with a pop and moving his mouth the other one, giving it the same treatment. Tony moaned as Tim sucked on his nipples, his cock turning painfully hard. Tim let go and sat up enough to pull Tony's pants completely off.

As he dropped them on the floor, he wasted no time in taking Tony into his mouth. Tony gasped and threw his head back with the sudden feel of Tim's mouth.

Tim's mouth was surprisingly talented as Tony felt himself quickly get closer and closer to his climax. He grabbed the couch in one hand and Tim's head in another as Tim slowly brought up his pace and tongue movement. Tim was moaning around Tony's cock, loving the taste and view he had of the man. Tony's hips started thrusting uncontrollably, succeeding in chocking Tim a bit. But instead of pulling away, he pushed Tony down only so that he could impale himself on Tony's dick.

Tony shook as he felt Tim's throat on his cockhead. Tim felt Tony's body tense and he hummed with pleasure, the vibrations causing Tony to finally plunge over the edge and shoot jets into Tim. Tim swallowed as much as he could before he pulled away. He took a few deep breaths then licked the remains while Tony lay gasping. He, too, nearly passed out.

"Wow, Tim" Tony panted after a moment, "You have. A really. Talented mouth."

Tim laughed as he layed flat on top of Tony, listening to Tony's heart as it slowly returned to normal.

"Was that good?" Tim asked quietly, feeling a little nervous.

Tony laughed, "Are you kidding me? I had to try my hardest not to black out from how good that was. How 'bout you? You okay?"

Tim smiled and looked into Tony's eyes, "It was the best Tony. I'm way more than okay."

Tony's huge smile was full of happiness and pride, "Good. I'm so glad ole What's-his-name decided to hit on me."

Tim raised an eyebrow and laughed, "Oh yah? How come?"

Tony looked at him as if it were obvious, "Got you to finally come get me!"

Tim laughed and rolled his eyes, "Yes I guess it did. I'm glad too."

Both men laughed before Tim leaned up for another kiss.

When both were breathless, Tony was the one to pull away, "Let's go to bed before we both are too exhausted to move and get stuck on the couch."

Tim laughed, "Yah. If we stay here, our backs will be murder tomorrow."

Both men carefully stood up. Tony grabbed Tim's hand and interlaced their fingers. Both men smiled at the move before Tony turned to lead Tim back to his bedroom. Once they both collapsed under the covers, Tim moved so his back was against Tony's front. Tony draped one arm over Tim and pulled him close. Tim hugged Tony's arm with one of his then he bent his elbow so he could interlace his fingers with Tony's somewhere above his head.

They both sighed contently as they relaxed.

"Night Tony," Tim whispered.

"Night Tim," Tony mumbled into Tim's neck.

Both were asleep within seconds with smiles on their faces.


End file.
